


Happy Couples

by riversong_sam



Series: Happy Couples [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: I’m making one shots and Drabbles for I guess I call it a mini seriesAuthor: @riversong-samWord Count:Parings: Spencer Reid x Selectively Mute!ReaderWarnings: Show level violenceA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.Summary: a serial killer is killing newlyweds





	Happy Couples

“Two of us need to pose as the newlyweds” Hotch says looking over the new files for the murders.  
“People already know me and Morgan ” Gideon replies  
“I’m already established among the police”   
“That leaves Spencer” Morgan chimes in  
Reid looks up as his name is said.  
“JJ everyone knows because of the press conference and Emily was with us when we interviewed the neighbors ” Hotch says  
“(Y/N) doesn’t talk we’ll have to bring in another agent”  
“Spencer” you say softly   
Everyone snaps their heads towards you, it was the first time you had spoken since joining the team 6 months ago.  
“What was that?” Reid asks shocked his name was the first word out of your mouth   
“I’ll go with Spencer”  
“Can you do this?” Gideon asks knowing your history of why you don’t speak.   
“I can do this.”   
The team nods and begins preparing for the undercover op.  
***  
“Spence?”  
“Yea (Y/N)?”  
“Read me those autopsy reports on the couples again please?”  
You were lying in bed with him as you were in the house used for the undercover op.  
“What about them?”  
“I don’t know somethings nagging at me.”  
He sits up grabbing a file and reading it to you.  
“Whoa whoa stop.” You whisper going pale.  
“(Y/N)? What is it what’s wrong?”  
“You said the couples had sex right before they were killed right?”  
“Yes..”  
“And that the females faces were wiped clean?”  
“Yes (Y/N) what is it? You’re pale.”  
“Call Gideon” you feel yourself start to panic and text Garcia for the information you think is true.   
“Gideon it’s Reid you’re on speaker.”  
“What’s going on you both ok in there?”  
“No. Jason I think he’s out.”  
The line goes dead and you look up at Spencer as the lights cut out. Both of you grab your guns and you’re out of bed hiding behind the door motioning for him to keep quiet. Footsteps come down the hall and you tense as the door handle turns.  
Someone comes in, you knock the gun on the floor and pin them.  
“Damnit it (Y/N) it’s me.”  
“Really Gideon did you expect anything less cutting the lights like that?”  
“Hotches idea he wanted to know you could do this.”  
“Do what?” Reid pipes in.  
“I think the unsubs my father.”


End file.
